


The End

by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Big Sibling Beelzebub, How Do I Tag, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are expecting, just not the apocalypse.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a story I orphaned 'It's The End Of The World' Hope it's better! I also rewrote the first chapter again so I hope it's better since I hated the first one :)

Aziraphale sat on the couch, wringing his hands together nervously while the news anchor on the television rattled off some politics Aziraphale wasn’t in the headspace to care about or even listen to. He knew it was silly, being so nervous, but the knowledge didn’t stop the feeling. 

“Ah, shit, think the chicken’s a little burnt but the rest is at least decent,” Crowley said as he walked into the living room, carrying two plates of food. 

“I’m sure it’s fine dear,” Aziraphale smiled up at his husband. “Besides, I’m sure I won’t tase it with the salt-” 

“One time!” Crowley hissed. “One time! And you’ve never let me live it down since!” 

Aziraphale laughed. “You did spill the whole jar-” 

“Seriously I will gag you if you keep talking,” Crowley growled. 

“Is that a threat or a promise dear?” Aziraphale teased, temporarily forgetting what he was anxious about and relaxing. 

“Both,” 

Aziraphale smiled and took his plate. “Thank you though Crowley, you’re too sweet,” 

“I’m really going to gag you now,” 

Aziraphale laughed again and began eating, not thinking of the reason why he was nervous or what he was going to have to say tonight. Well, that was the case until they had both finished their food and the conversation had stalled. 

“And in other news, there has now been one hundred reported cases so far of a mysterious disease. The internet has now dubbed it the zombie flu or the human rabies virus. The WHO is investigating the legitimacy of these cases, there are many doubts from the agency about this unconfirmed disease. The WHO encourages citizens to not be panicked by this, and go on in life as normal and remain sanitary,” 

“Ha, finally, all the people who were getting ready for armageddon have proof that they weren’t insane,” Crowley joked, wrapping his arm around Aziraphale’s waist. 

Aziraphale forced a laugh, preoccupied with what was on his mind. He saw that Crowley was getting ready to ask what was up with the sound and spoke before Crowley could. “Crowley?”

“Yeah dove?”

“I’m pregnant,” 

The room fell quiet in an instant. Aziraphale’s heart lodged itself in his throat and was beating hard and fast. He didn't dare look up at Crowley, not wanting to see the anger that he was almost sure was on Crowley’s face. 

“You’re...pregnant?” Crowley carefully asked. 

“Yes,” Aziraphale whispered. “I’m sorry,” He said, not quite sure why he was apologizing, this was at least half of Crowley’s fault, it does take two to tango after all. But he didn’t rescind the statement. 

“Sorry?” Crowley laughed. “You’re sorry? Aziraphale there isn’t a thing to be sorry about!” 

Aziraphale looked up and nearly cried at the look on Crowley’s face. “You’re not mad?”

“No! Aziraphale I’m anything but!” Crowley stood and picked Aziraphale up into his arms. “I’m over the bloody moon!” Crowley pressed a litany of kisses to Aziraphale lips and rubbed his scent onto Aziraphale’s neck. 

Aziraphale smiled and couldn’t help the giggle as Crowley’s ever so slightly scruffy chin brushed across his neck. Tears spilled down his face out of relief and happiness. 

“Oh dove, don’t cry love,” Crowley kissed the tear tracks and ran his tongue up them, making Aziraphale laugh. 

“S-stop!” Aziraphale giggled. “I’m just happy Crowley, really,” 

“Ah, well, I guess if you’re not sad, I won’t have to do this, but,” Crowley smirked and licked across Aziraphale’s neck. “I want to,”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale scolded. “You really are a fiend,” 

“That I am,” Crowley grinned. “I love you so damn much Aziraphale,” 

“I love you more Crowley,” 

-

Aziraphale and Crowley sat together on the couch the next morning, cuddling and relaxing after the exciting night they had. Aziraphale had reached up a while ago and had started braiding and unbraiding Crowley’s hair, repeating the process over and over on the shoulder length hair. 

“You seem to be liking my hair,” Crowley commented. 

“I was very excited when you said you would be growing it out again. I always did love your hair long,” Aziraphale smiled. “You also seem to like me braiding it,” 

“You’re very good at it, haven’t found anyone better at it,” Crowley smiled. 

“So you only have me to braid your hair?” Aziraphale teased. 

“Of course not you silly thing,” Crowley huffed. “Really, there’s better things to have you for more than just my hair,” 

“Oh, like what?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Oh, well where to start really?” Crowley pondered. “Why not with your smile, your lips, your eyes, your laugh, your mind, your ass-”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale yelped, scandalized. “Mind your mouth!” 

“Hm, I usually don’t hear complaints when I don’t mind it in the bedroom-” 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale pushed Crowley’s shoulder. “Stop that!”

Crowley only smiled and placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s forehead. “God, I love you so much,” 

Aziraphale huffed but returned the kiss. “I love you so much more,” 

“Lies, I’ve loved you since the day I met you, since before, from the the beginning of time,” 

“And I have loved you just as long, even if I did not know it,” Aziraphale smiled softly. “And maybe I have loved you since before the beginning of time,” 

“I can keep this up all day if you really want-” Crowley was cut off by the ringing of his phone. “Ah cock,” Aziraphale didn’t bother scolding him. “Bee is calling me, I might have to go-” 

“Don’t worry love, just take the call and if you need to go, then go,” 

Crowley nodded and picked his phone off the coffee table. “Bee! What’re you calling for? You haven’t killed someone have you?” 

Beelzebub grunted over the line. “I’m not in the mood for this shit Crowley! You have to take Aziraphale and get the hell out of Soho and London! Get out of the country if you can! Shit izz going down and it’zz not gonna get better!”  
“Beelzebub? What are you talking about?” Crowley asked, panic starting to pool in his stomach. 

“I am saying to get the fuck out of wherever you are right now! Crowley, there’zz something really really bad happening out here, like, apocalypse type shit! I need you to trust me and get you and Aziraphale out!” 

“What is happening!” Crowley asked, sitting up straight. Aziraphale looked at Crowley panicked. 

“There are literal zombiezzz for Satan’zzz sake! I am being completely serious Crowley!” 

Crowley felt bile rise in his throat, Beelzebub wasn’t joking. “I-I believe you,” 

“Good! Now get out! Don’t come for me either Crowley! I am safe where I’m at, I have a bunker and you don’t,” Beelzebub barked. “I wish you could get down here with me but you won’t make it before lockdown. Just get out of London, hell even England, and I’ll try and do something then, just go Crowley!” 

The line went dead and Crowley silently put the phone down, horror in his eyes. 

“Crowley? Crowley what is going on?” Aziraphale asked, panic in his voice. “Crowley what is going on?” 

“We have to go,” Crowley said, getting up and rushing off to grab the things they would need. “We have to get out,” 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale shouted. “What is happening?” 

Crowley turned on his feet and gripped Aziraphale’s shoulders. “We have to go. Now. I’ll explain in the car we just, don’t have time,” 

Aziraphale wanted to throw up, but still nodded and assisted Crowley. He did throw up into the sink when Crowley grabbed the knives out of the block. 

“Dove, dove calm down,” Crowley soothed. 

“I can’t,” Aziraphale responded. No more was said as they gathered the rest of what they would need and ran outside. 

They shoved everything in the trunk as fast as they could, and just as Aziraphale was in the car the was a loud groan behind Crowley. 

He turned and saw their neighbor, blood dripping down faer face from their eyes, mouth, and a gash on faer forehead. Faer’s eyes as well, bloodshot and bleeding and yellow. Crowley looked at fae, sickened at the thought of what he would have to do to this tragedy. 

He didn’t stall though, and took the knife from his belt and ran at the thing. He drove it into fae’s skull, feeling such little resistance like a hot knife through butter. He pulled the knife down, splitting the thing’s face open like a clam. 

Crowley dryly heaved as he pulled the knife out, getting sticky blood on his hands. He wiped his hands and the knife off on his shirt and got into the car. 

Aziraphale looked at him, not horrified, only sympathetic to Crowley’s pain. He didn’t think he could’ve done what Crowley had just done. 

He didn’t complain as Crowley pulled out and sped off at a nauseating speed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you can they make my day!


End file.
